


Neighborhood Welcome

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Stiles, M/M, Top!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Everybody in the neighborhood is obsessed with their new neighbor, Derek. Naturally, Stiles welcomes him to the neighborhood.





	Neighborhood Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. I write them from time-to-time & post them @ halesparked.tumblr.com

The new neighbor across the street easily became the hot topic of the neighborhood. In fact, it became somewhat of a daily ritual for people to gossip about the beefcake newbie and the kind of person that he might be. And Stiles found himself just as obsessed with the conversation as everybody else. 

From what Stiles was able to gather, the new neighbor’s name was Derek Hale. But unfortunately, that was just about the only credible piece of information on the stranger—simply because Mrs. Evergoode couldn’t keep her hands off other people’s property and took a peak at the man’s delivered mail. 

Every other bit of information about Derek that got passed through the neighborhood’s river of gossip was probably fake…yet interesting and top notch spank bank material. Some people said that Derek was a recent divorcee. Some said that he had just finished serving time in prison. Some said that he was a professor at the local university. And some even said that they swore he was probably an adult film star. 

Stiles, however, was determined to get down to the real truth by any means necessary. The second part of Stiles’ lazily put together mission of discovery was figuring out a way to ride the new neighbor’s dick for a whole night and a half. Because really, the man was practically a god—sculpted with beautiful muscle. He was older, probably in his late-thirties. But that made him so much more hotter to Stiles, who was just finishing his first semester of college. 

Of course, Stiles felt discouraged from doing anything that felt too much like a soap opera. When it came down to getting Derek’s attention, he wanted something that would leave a lasting mark. And “accidentally” bumping into Derek at the supermarket and making a corny joke about buying bananas just wouldn’t make the cut. So naturally, Stiles elected to do something else….

Vandalism. 

It was mid-afternoon and Stiles’ big idea was to throw his baseball through the front window of Derek’s living room. He did it. Glass shattered. Silence fell upon the street. And then a loud, extremely audible “what the fuck!?” roared out of Derek’s residence—seemingly shaking the cement ground outside. 

Stiles quickly paced up the driveway and knocked on the front door of Derek’s house, readying himself to pretend to apologize whilst mixing in some obvious flirtatious cues of “yeah, the baseball did some damage, but I really just want to ride your dick”. He hoped that it would work. If Derek really was a divorcee or ex-con, then he would undoubtedly be reeling for some sex. 

The front door swung open and Stiles almost dropped down to his knees right then and there. Derek huffed and puffed, all red in the face, raging mad, shirtless, sweaty, and seemingly more pissed off at the fact that he had been interrupted from his workout routine — as opposed to the baseball that had shattered a hole in his front window. 

“Gee, neighbor.” Stiles started. “I’m awfully sorry about the window. My aim’s been kind of off lately.” 

“You punk-ass college kids are all the same with your stupid porno ploys.” Derek sighed frustratedly, grabbing roughly onto Stiles’ shirt and tugging him into interior of the house. “

The suddenness of Derek’s movement and the sharpness of his voice was surprising, somewhat terrifying, and undoubtedly arousing. Stiles didn’t really know what the hell he was supposed to expect. Was he about to get tied up and thrown down into the basement by the hot, new neighbor from across the street? And just how many other college kids purposely threw their baseballs through Derek’s window?

“Jesus.” Stiles breathed. “Is this the kind of impression you want to give as a new addition to the neighborhood?”

“The neighborhood has already built up their own fantasy of the kind of person that I am.” Derek explained, ripping off Stiles’ shirt and tugging down his pants. “You’ll be the messenger boy to set them all straight.”

Stiles didn’t have the time to bark back with a snarky retort of his own. Instead, he was pulled into the master bedroom and tossed down onto the mattress. Stiles laid there; completely naked, spread out on his stomach, ass arched up into the air, and his fingertips gripped hard into the sheets to anchor himself. Stiles certainly wasn’t the one running the show, but he didn’t necessarily mind it. 

From behind, Derek spat down onto his flushed hole with a savage grunt —shoving two of his thick fingers into where Stiles was tight and needy. The fingering, itself, was less about pleasure and foreplay, and more about quick preparation. Derek wasn’t putting effort of “love” into his spontaneous session with the neighborhood twink. 

Within mere moments, Stiles found himself pressed down into the mattress, tearing his nails into the fabric of the bedspread as he held on for dear life. Derek stood behind him, fucking into his hole with such brutality that Stiles’ vision blurred. Meanwhile, the rhythm of Derek’s thrusts felt powerful enough to rock the very Earth that rested underneath their connected bodies. 

Stiles’ mind fluttered high with lust, unable to fully comprehend the sheer amount of pleasure that filled his body. He could feel the way that Derek’s thick cock stretched the tightness of his hole with each thrust. All Stiles could really do was take everything that pounded into him and listen to all of the filthy things that were grunted out of Derek’s mouth. 

But the sound of Derek’s voice, the smell of his musk, and the feeling of his cock couldn’t even compare to what it felt like to take Derek’s orgasm in full. Stiles screamed out in shock at the feeling of Derek’s release. It poured into him with heavy pumps, spewing hot and deep into his battered walls. It felt as though it weren’t humanly possible to cum so much and so heavily, and yet Stiles was experiencing it firsthand. 

Derek huffed out, lazily delivering a handful of finishing aborted thrusts into Stiles’ well-used hole, before pulling out and watching his load flood out heavily from where Stiles was clearly gaping open, sticky, and sopping wet with cum. He wiped his forehead free of sweat, staring down with satisfaction at where he had completely destroyed the slutty neighbor boy. 

Stiles remained splayed out atop the mattress, practically outside of his own mind. The only thing that he knew was that the rest of the neighborhood would certainly have something more solid to gossip about after they watched him walk across the street from Derek’s—leaking Derek’s load onto the street.


End file.
